I want my happines back
by AnimeLightAngel
Summary: He left.He left me alone,he took with him my happines and smile .YYxY puzzleshiping oneshot


**Name:**Show me the meaning of beein lonely

**Sumary :**Yugi its feeling drepresed after the pharaoh leaving .He reflects a bit about their relationship .

_I dont own anything sadly ...:(:(ENJOY! _A little oneshot ...

* * *

><p><strong><em>So many words for the broken heart<em>**

**_It's hard to see in a crimson love_**

**_So hard to breathe_**

**_Walk with me, and maybe_**

**_Nights of light so soon become_**

**_Wild and free I could feel the sun_**

**_Your every wish will be done_**

**_They tell me_**

_Yugi sighed ,a tear slipping down on his check .But it mixed with the rain droops that are falling down his cheeks .He was alone in the middle of the night ,in the park that his dark and secret love always loved .He close his eyes and he could still see him walking around the park ,looking curiouse at the trees and birds .But when he open his eyes he was gone .The pharaoh had leaved to the other side for about 3 years .Now Yugi was 19 but he didnt stop to love his dark .No ! That love had growed more and more all this time ._

_-I hope your happy with your family. Yugi said and looked at the gray clouded sky .He is missing his dark dearly but he knows that he would be happy there .In the after world with his family from the ancient egypt .He continue to walked around the park in the storm .He didnt care if he get ill ,if he die from a dissease it would be good .Because he would be with his dark on the other side ._

_He remember Ishizu and Marik words after the pharaoh had past frew the gate and in the other word _

_"It was the pharaoh decision .We need to respect it ."_

_OH DAMN IT ! He had tried soo much to respect it but ...But he cant .He wants his dark back soo badly._

**_Show me the meaning of being lonely_**

**Is this the feeling I need to walk with**

**Tell me why I can't be there where you are**

**There's something missing in my heart**

**Life goes on as it never ends**

**Eyes of stone observe the trends**

**They never say forever gaze, if only**

**Guilty roads to an endless love**

**There's no control**

**Are you with me now**

**Your every wish will be done**

**They tell me**

_He had thinked about suicide .Yes he had ! SOO MANY TIMES ! But ...Ishizu explain to him that he cant be with the pharaoh if he kill himself ._

_"The Gods dont allow the persons that end their on lifes to get in the other world "Were her words._

_Damn the Gods ! It is soo bad that he wants to be with his love ?He sighed softly and looked up at the sky once more ._

_-I MISS YOU PHARAOH ! Yugi southed and more tears falled down on his cheeks .Can Atem hear him ?_

_-Who im fooling ? He is in the other world and im stuck here .Yugi whispered and breaked down crying .He falled down on his knees and hug himself ._

**_There's nowhere to run_**

**I have no place to go**

**Surrender my heart, body and soul**

**How can it be you're asking me to feel the things**  
><strong>you never show<strong>

**You are missing in my heart**

**Tell me why I can't be there where you are**

_Grampa had died about a year ago .But he had died happily ._

_"I would tell him you miss him ,when I got there"Grampa said to Yugi in a joking manner .After that he died leaving Yugi complety alone ._

_He sighed softly and rise-up .Everything got wrong from that time .Yes the game shop its working as good as its torture for Yugi to seat there and smile to the clients when everything he wants its to cry ._

_He rised up and walked foward not knowing were he is going or what he wants to do next.A bench come in sight and the Yugi notice that he is not the only person on the storm outside ._

_-Did you miss me this much Aibou ? A deep voice said and that person looked at crimson eyes that Yugi loves soo much come in the sight and tears of happines come in the boy eyes._

_-Atem... Yugi whispered softly and the person nodded smiled brightly and jumped in Atem opened arms ._

_-But how ?When? Why? Yugi chuckled deeply and kiss Yugi forehead ._

_-Dose its matter ? The pharaoh asked and Yugi blush lightly and leen closer for a kiss that the pharaoh gladly aceept ._

_There in the middle of the storm the light and dark are once more reunited after soo many times ._

* * *

><p><em>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT ! <em>


End file.
